


Bunk Time Between Missions

by GoldenSelkie



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Absolute fluff, Coulson gets a mention, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Smooching, but the poor guy doesn't need to see this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenSelkie/pseuds/GoldenSelkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony try to rest up between missions. Ridiculous amounts of fluff ensues. As much as you can fit in a drabble anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunk Time Between Missions

Curled around each other on a narrow SHIELD bunk, Steve brushed a curl away from Tony's forehead as it crept down towards his nose.

"I like your hair when it gets all long and kind of shaggy. " he murmured, tracing his lips over the curl's path.

Tony smiled and tilted his head up to kiss the tip of Steve’s nose. “You like my hair always.”

Steve stretched, tightening his arms around Tony and arching his long frame against the smaller man, laughing softly as Tony groaned into his neck. “Mmm, can’t possibly deny that. But it’s extra nice when I can slide my fingers through your curls like this,” Steve slid long fingers through the soft hair at the nape of Tony’s neck, “and tilt your head just so,” he gently gripped the curls at the back of Tony’s head and tugged slightly, “and kiss you breathless exactly like this.” And kissed Tony gently and sweetly and thoroughly.

“I’m pretty sure this isn’t what Coulson had in mind when he told us to get some bunk time before the next strike.” Tony gasped after a few long moments. “And one day you’re going to tell me where you learned that move.”

“Coulson has walked in on us two times in the past year, it might not be what he meant but I’d bet my boots that this is exactly what he’s expecting. And what happens on tour, stays on tour.” The smugness in Steve’s voice made Tony narrow his eyes.

“Why so smug, huh?”

“Because when you’re sleepy and warm you become very susceptible to my demands. Your snarking skills taper off a bit too.”

Summoning the energy for mock indignation, Tony propped himself up on one elbow and glared at Steve, “Snarking skills taper off? Pah! Taking advantage of my warm sleepiness? You are not the man America believes you to be Steve Rogers! “

Smiling broadly Steve said nothing.

“USO or military?”

“Pardon?”

“Which tour? You indicated that the move learning happened on tour, so which one?” Tony was still trying to glare at Steve, but realised his fond smile was probably ruining the effect.

“Unless you were on the tours in question, you can never know.”

“It was Marissa wasn’t it?”

“What? No! Marissa was the stage mistress! And she was married! The other girls, Kaaay- oh nice try. This conversation is over.” Steve tried to batt Tony’s hands away from his head as they reached towards his ears. “And stop trying to measure my level of embarrassment by the temperature of my ears. It will tell you nothing!”

The batting deteriorated into wrestling as Tony cried, “But I have significant data, and the lights are too dim to see how red you’ve gone! Anyway I can now be sure that it was the USO tour, someone whose name begins with ‘K’ or a 'C' no less. You’re folding, Rogers. Like a lawn chair.”

“You’ll get nothing more from me!”

“I have ways of making you talk!” Tony almost got the upper hand, but Steve neatly pinned him to the narrow bunk to stop them both rolling onto the floor.

“I’d like to see you try.” He grinned down at Tony.

“Challenge accepted!”

They eventually got some sleep and Steve did end up talking but the point of the conversation got lost somewhere along the line.


End file.
